


The Interface of Your Fractured Being

by stevieraebarnes



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bruce's Legacy, Ficlet, Future Fic, Gen, Musings of Death, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevieraebarnes/pseuds/stevieraebarnes
Summary: Jason's step by step plans for Bruce's remains.
Relationships: Batman & Gotham, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 24
Kudos: 51





	The Interface of Your Fractured Being

Second, grind the bones down to a fine powder. The plan isn't to join the family plot or scatter your remains like salt on a dish.

Third, burn you to ashes and separate the carbon. We only want the best of you.

Fourth, turn the carbon to graphite, and the graphite to diamond.

Fifth, affix you in place — I have a thrifted tube of cardboard that should fit your dimensions.

Sixth, when people ask what Batman saw in this City, pull you from my pocket and offer you up. Let them look through you: a homemade spyglass of paper and gemstone. You remind them of their childhood. Of a cracked narrative children must sort through as they piece together their surroundings, their family. They say thank you for the trinket and hand you back, what they've witnessed a secret.

First, say goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> I learned that you can get your loved ones' remains turned into synthetic diamonds. Like, commercially. The process is spark plasma sintering. Also I'm not sure how to tag this fic since death doesn't happen on page?
> 
> Many, many thanks to elwon, slifer, and solomonara for their generous support. And to you for reading ❤


End file.
